Moon and Sun
by Shadow of Flame
Summary: What happeded before the Clans came to the forest? Where did they come from? The tale of two ancient Clans.
1. Alligences

Clan Lunaris:

Leader: Star Bright (Brightstar)—gray tom with orange markings

Deputy: Streakingcomet—orange tom, unusual orange/ brown eyes

Med. Cat: Lightningheart—golden tom with a touch of brown

Ap: Nightpaw

Warriors: Ripmoon—dark gray tom, one orange line; Brightstar's son

Ap: Badgerpaw

Snowstep—black she-cat with white paws

Cinderfoot—light gray tom with dark gray feet

Strangeheart—black tom with blue eyes

Sandyshore—sand colored tom

Elmtail—golden brown tom

Ap: Streampaw

Saltfur—white tom

Ap: Barkpaw

Sheepwool—white she-cat, Saltfur's sister

Ap: Shorepaw

Shallowsea—gray with brown paws and belly Fogpelt's mate mother of Runningriver, Silversky.

Ap: Leafpaw

Silentdawn—orange and white tom

Fogpelt—white tom

Amberleaf—amber tom with green eyes

Shiningwater—silver gray she-cat amber eyes

Runningriver—brown and white tom

Silversky—silver she-cat with white markings

Blueheart: blue-gray she-cat, white markings; Streakingcomet's mate

Queens

Darkflower—black she-cat; Brightstar's mate; Ripmoon's mother

Kits: Shadowkit—black tom with a touch of gray

Cometkit—gray and black tom with orange and red patches

Apprentices:

Badgerpaw—orange tom with a white/gray stripe from head to tip of tail\

Barkpaw—brown tom, tip of tail is gray

Shorepaw: gray and brown tom

Nightpaw—black she-cat

Streampaw: blue-gray she-cat

Leafpaw—red brown tom, green eyes

Elders:

Stripefur—black and white striped she-cat

Quietstep—ginger tom green eyes

Clawtail—white tom with chunks of fur missing from tail

Clan Solashon:

Leader: Star Ray (Raystar)—large golden tabby tom

Deputy: Darkpelt---dark tabby tom; Raystar's brother

Med. Cat: Flowerpelt—white she-cat

Warriors: Lynxsun— golden tabby tom; Raystar's son,

Mousefoot—white tom with gray foot

Ap: Rabbitpaw—white tom with brown paws

Fangtooth— light brown tom, one tooth is shaped like fang

Petalleaf—cream colored she-cat

Ap: Skypaw—sliver and white she-cat

Larkbranch— tortoiseshell she-cat

Horsetail—brown tom

Mistear—silver she-cat

Cavefur—black, brown, and gray tom

Ap: Foxpaw---reddish light brown tom

Scratchedear—small gray tom with niche in ear

Ap: Twigpaw—brown tom

Rainstorm—gray tom, Scratchedear's brother

Cloudpelt—white she-cat with gray stripe, Scratchedear and Rainstorm's sister

Brookwave— silvery gray and white she-cat

Ap: Seapaw—blue gray she-cat

Queens:

Hollyberry:--reddish she-cat; Raystar's mate, Lynxsun's mother

Kits: Leopardkit— golden tom with dark spots

Whiskerkit—reddish she-cat

Clawkit—reddish golden tom

Treekit—golden brown tom

Shellkit—golden she-cat with dark markings

Mintleaf—white she-cat with red markings; mate: Fangtooth

Kits: Heartkit—red she-cat

Stepkit—white and brown tom with red paws


	2. Prolouge

Prologue.

_Ripped sat in Firestar's den, his paws tucked under him. Next to him was his sister, Night. Across, next to Firestar, sat the deputy, Brambleclaw, Leafpool, the medicine cat, along with her apprentice, Jaypaw; as well as Firestar's mate, Sandstorm._

_"Speak, Ripped." Firestar commanded._

_Ripped glanced at Night, who nodded._

_"As Night has told you previously, we hail from Clan Lunaris, Clan of the moon. Our Clan of old lived at the beach forest, where Night and I were raised, along with Clan Solashon, Clan of the Sun. Our warrior ancestors were the Clan of Stars, which lived in the Pelt of Silver in Sky, commonly called Pelt of Silver, or Camp of Silver sometimes. At full moons, the two Clans would gather at Place with Stones Numbered Two, which was commonly referred to as simply Twostones. During the time of Star Bright, the two Clans left the beach forest for some unknown reason. But not all cats went. The two leaders and their families, along with their deputies, stayed. Night and I are descendents of the leader of Clan Lunaris. _

_By the time we were born, our clan had long been scattered. Of those cats living at the beach forest still, most had long since forgotten the two Clans of old. Only the direct descendents of the leaders and deputies remembered. And among those, only the cats who had stayed together, a number became rouges or loners, or became mates with one. There were only two or three, maybe four, families that remembered. I remember as a kit, our mother and father telling us the stories of old, the stories of our long forgotten Clan._

_My best friend was of Clan Solashon. His parents knew all the stories of that Clan, and so Night and I learned of both Clans."_

_Night nodded in agreement, "We-- Ripped, our friends Lynx and Lily, and all the other young cats grew up in a very different way than our ancestors. Honestly, many of them didn't know exactly which Clan they belonged to, their histories were so mixed up. So, many were just called, "Clan" as opposed to, "Clan Lunaris" Or "Clan Solashon." I must say, it got pretty weird. Many families were a mix of both Clans, as well as rouges, loners, and occasionally the pets of those who walk on two lets. Only two families were pure one Clan, ours and Lynx and Lily's. They were pure Solashon, we are pure Lunaris."_

_Brambleclaw mewed, "So, but why are you here."_

_"We came, because we must." Ripped replied cryptically._

_Brambleclaw looked like he wanted to argue with the unhelpful answer, but Firestar flashed him a warning glance. _

_"Speak, Ripped." The ginger leader commanded again. _

_"It's a bit long." Night warned. "I once asked him to speak, and uh, it kind of took forever for it to be over."_

_"Very well." Sandstorm mewed, "But we want to hear it."_

_Ripped sighed, he could feel Jaypaw's gaze boring into him, which was weird, since Jaypaw was blind. _

_"Very well. I will begin at sun down. But only for those cats currently in this cave." Ripped knew that someone would try to protest, get the only apprentice out of it, so he added, "Jaypaw as well."_

_At sundown, we all returned to Firestar's den._

_"I tell you now the story of Star Bright. I tell you the Story of Ripmoon. I tell you now, the story of Clan Lunaris." Ripped began. _


	3. Part 1: The Tale Begins

Brightstar, Leader of Clan Lunaris, bounded down the beach toward Twostones; but since tonight was a Gathering of the two Clans, Clan Lunaris and Clan Solashon, he would be called is official name, Star Bright. The rest of his Clan's party ran alongside him. His son, Ripmoon padded next to him. This was Ripmoon's first Gathering as a Warrior, he had been known as Rippaw until today. Brightstar's eyes gleamed with pride, Ripmoon's apprenticeship had been shorted than most, since he was so good at hunting and fighting, in fact, Ripmoon had single-pawedly defeated a fox that had broken in to the nursery, where his mother, Darkflower was with his younger brother, Shadowkit. Both queen and her kit had been asleep, so if Ripmoon hadn't noticed the fox, Shadowkit would have surly been eaten. But Ripmoon had seen the fox, and it was one who had troubled the Clan before, Ripmoon could tell by the scars on the fox's flank it was the one that had given the injuries that led to the death of Nightrain two moons earner. The young gray tom had immediately attacked the fox, and regardless of injuries, had kept slashing and biting at the fox until it turned-tail and fled. Yet even then Ripmoon had chased after it and didn't let go until Brightstar had pried him off of the gravely hurt and dying fox.

Brightstar turned to his deputy, Streamingcomet, "You know what might happen at this Gathering or the next one. What will your choice be?" the leader asked his deputy.

The orange cat replied, "Like you, I have a mate and kits. They cannot go on a long journey. There is nothing wrong with the beach forest. I am staying here."

Star Bright nodded, "I agree, we are safe here. I talked with Star Ray the other day; he does not want to move either. Raystar also has kits, he told me there were five of them, and they are still less than a moon old. But our Clan is getting smaller, and neither of us wants to force our cats to stay. If we did, they would just rebel, or wait for a leader who wants to leave or doesn't care."

A black she-cat with white paws mewed, "Brightstar, I smell Clan Solashon," the she-cat's tail pointed to their right; "they must be near Twostones!"

Brightstar sniffed, "You're right, Snowstep," he paused and yowled, "Clan Lunaris, to Twostones!

Clan Lunaris filed down the hill into the hollow. Clan Solashon arrived at the Place with Stones Numbered Two (twostones official name). In the center of the hollow, there was a sand dune where the leaders stood to address the Clans. The cats mingled together, greeting old friends and meeting other cats. Lightningheart, the medicine cat skidded around Star Bright and headed toward a white she-cat, Flowerpelt, Clan Solashon's medicine cat. Brightstar passed a dark tabby warrior, he stopped, "Greetings Darkpelt, how are you?"

Darkpelt replied, "Good, although getting apprentices to get ticks out of the elders pelt can be a hassle. And the elders always complain to me about it. I suppose 'cause the deputy oversees the training."

Brightstar grinned, "Yes that happened to me as well. You wouldn't believe the amount of complaining elders can do. Take care."

Darkpelt dipped his head, "You too, Star Bright."

Star Bright nodded to Star Ray, and then climbed up the Dune From Which Leaders Speak, or the Speaking Dune.

Star Ray mewed, "Clan Solashon, Clan of the Sun, and Clan Lunaris, Clan of the Moon, we gather here tonight, as ordered by the Clan of the Stars. Star Bright, would you like to speak first?"

"Thank you Star Ray," Brightstar mewed, "Clan Lunaris is doing fine. We have a new warrior here tonight, my son, Rippaw, is now Ripmoon." Star Bright paused as the cats welcomed the new warrior, "He defeated the fox that last moon killed Nightrain. Blueheart's kits born three moons ago now have names. They are: Badgerkit, Barkkit, Shorekit, Nightkit, and Streamkit. Other than that, our prey is running, and we are thriving."

Star Ray stepped forward, "Clan Solashon also brings a new warrior, Lynxpaw, my son, has taken the warrior name of Lynxsun. My mate, Hollyberry, gave birth to five kits at half moon. They are: Leopardkit, Whiskerkit, Clawkit, Treekit, and Shellkit. We also have two new apprentices: Foxpaw and Rabbitpaw. Clan Solashon is doing fine and has plenty of prey."

Brightstar found the path on the Speaking Dune and skidded down it, Raystar behind him. On the way down Star Bright mewed, "About leaving, you still don't want to go right?"

Raystar mewed, "What, Yes, of course I want to stay, why," the golden tom sounded weary, "have you changed your mind and want to go?"

"No!" Brightstar mewed, "I just wanted to make sure of your position. And make sure it's not just because you have kits that can't make a journey."

Raystar sighed, "You're right to be suspicious, but even if my kits were apprentices, or warriors even, I would still want to stay."

"Good," with that, Brightstar bounded away to join his Clan and go back to the camp.

The Gathering patrol arrived at camp around moon-high, however, much of the clan was still awake.

The Clan Lunaris camp was a dip in the forest on the edge of the beach surrounded by brambles, gorse, rocks, vines, a mound of sand on one side, and some dead trees. Ripmoon went immediately to the nursery. Darkflower was sitting in her nest next to Blueheart, watching their kits play. Ripmoon noted with pleasure that Cometkit, his other brother, was out Lightningheart's den and back in the nursery after he had a fever and cough.

Blueheart mewed, "Hello, Ripmoon, how was the Gathering of The Stars, Sun, and Moon?" giving the official name for the event.

"It was fine," Ripmoon mewed, "Star Ray's son is now a warrior, and Hollyberry has five kits. And they have two new apprentices, although they were apprenticed the day after the last Gathering."

"Wonderful," Darkflower mewed, "Isn't Mintear in the nursery as well?"

Blueheart nodded "Yes, her kits were born two moons ago, Heartkit and Stepkit." Blueheart looked up, "Ripmoon, would you mind getting us some prey that has been freshly killed?"

Ripmoon nodded and went to the pile of prey in a alcove protected by three boulders. He picked out three mice and a juicy vole, he was heading back to the nursery when Lightningheart called him.

"Ripmoon," the golden medicine cat mewed, "are you taking that prey to your mother and Blueheart?" When Ripmoon nodded he continued, "Then would you take this feverfew to your brother? I don't want him to get sick again."

The young warrior entered the nursery with the prey and herb, "Here you go, take your pick." He mewed to the too queens.

Cometkit bounced up to him, "Can we have a mouse to ourselves? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

Ripmoon purred, he looked at Darkflower, who nodded, "Cometkit, if you eat this feverfew," he pawed the herb next to him, "I'll get you and Shadowkit a mouse."

"Ok," Cometkit ate the herb quickly. Ripmoon smiled, and headed to get another mouse, after a moment's thought, he grabbed a vole as well.

Cometkit cannoned into Ripmoon at the entrance, Ripmoon dropped the mouse, and Shadowkit grabbed it. Then both kits disappeared into the nursery. Ripmoon entered once more, than pushed the vole towards Blueheart. "Here, this is for the kits," he sounded embarrassed, "they're at weaning now, right?"

Blueheart nodded, "Thank you, Ripmoon. Yes, they are weaned fully off milk."

Badgerkit added, "Ooo, yay, fresh prey. Thanks Ripmoon."

Ripmoon mewed, "Your welcome, Badgerkit." Ripmoon turned to leave; he wanted to ask his father something.

Ripmoon padded over to the part of the camp where the dead trees and sand/rock dune met. Star Bright's den was a cave in the dune supported by thick braches. He spoke from the tree next to his den, called the Moontree. The warriors den was a crack in a rock that led to a spaceish cave with a tunnel to more cave space. In the second cave there was another crack that led to a tunnel that went all around the camp boundary, and other entrances in the camp, as well as one outside. The medicine cat's den was a clearing that vines separated from the rest of the camp, there was a hole through the vines that had to be widened from time to time. Lightningheart slept in a bush on the edge of his clearing. The elders den was in one of the tree a trunk near Lightningheart's clearing. Apprentices slept in another cave with an entrance to the tunnel. There was also an entrance behind the nursery and medicine cat's den, which were right next to each other. When in time of attack, the Clan would use the tunnel as a place of safety. Fresh-kill was always in the tunnel, and the entrances were hidden.

Ripmoon padded up to the entrance of his father's den, "Brighstar?" he mewed.

"Ripmoon, come in," his father's voice boomed out of the sand.

Ripmoon entered, he saw that Streakingcomet was there. Good, he thought. "Brighstar, I have a question…"

Brightstar mewed, "Well, what is it?"

"I was wondering if when he is ready, I can be Badgerkit's mentor."

"Hum," Brighstar mused, "You're a young warrior," he added "Why do you want him?"

Ripmoon scuffed his paws in the dirt, "Well, he looks promising." Ripmoon paused "And… he's polite." He added a bit sheepishly.

"How is he polite?" Brightstar asked.

"Well, I was getting a mouse for Shadowkit and Cometkit, then thought that Blueheart's kits were about to start weaning, so I got then a shrew. Badgerkit was the only one of the five to thank me, and he waited to eat until Blueheart had finished divided up the shrew."

Brighstar turned to Streakingcomet, who looked ready to burst with pride, "Streakingcomet, Badgerkit is your son, so what do you think?"

"I would be honored for Ripmoon to mentor Badgerkit. Even though he is young, it will be three moons before Badgerkit is apprenticed. Besides, Ripmoon did avenge my brother, Nightrain, by killing that fox, and he was only an apprentice then."

Star Bright nodded, "Very well, Ripmoon, you may mentor Badgerkit, but don't tell him."


	4. Part 2: Apprentices and Foxes

**Okay, so this story wasn't written in chapters, so I'm posting in parts. Review please! **

Three Moons Later:

Brightstar gave a sigh of relief, it had been three moons, and the idea of leaving had not been brought up once. Cinderfoot was with him, the light gray tom had just told him there had been no sign of Clan Solashon in the part of shared territory closest to Lunaris territory.

"Cinderfoot," Brightstar mewed, "good patrol. Would you please find Snowstep, Elmtail, Saltfur, Sheepwool, and…" he paused, thinking, "Lightningheart and have them come to my den, yourself included."

The gray warrior mewed, "I think Saltfur and Elmtail are on hunting patrol," he broke off as the two cats entered camp, "oh, they're here now."

Lightningheart arrived first, "Star Bright, you wanted me?"

"Yes," Brightstar mewed, "you have told me earlier that Nightkit wanted to be a medicine cat. Does she still want to, and will you take her as your apprentice?"

"Yes, to both questions." Lightningheart mewed.

The other five cats arrived. "Snowstep, Cinderfoot, are you too satisfied with your apprentices? Do you think they are ready to become warriors?" Brightstar meowed.

The two warriors mewed, "Yes."

Brightstar turned to the other three warriors, "Saltfur, Sheepwool, and Elmtail, are you three willing to take on an apprentice?"After they nodded Brightstar continued, "Then Elmtail, you will mentor Streamkit, Sheepwool, you will mentor Shorekit, and Saltfur will mentor Barkkit. Lightningtail has already agreed to take on Nightkit. Any questions?"

Saltfur looked up, "One, what about Badgerkit?"

"His mentor has previously agreed. And Snowstep and Cinderfoot, give Runningpaw and Silverpaw a fighting assessment before they become warriors, I want to see their skills. The ceremonies will be at dusk."

Brightstar waited at the camp entrance while Snowstep and Cinderfoot went to find their apprentices. Brighstar saw Ripmoon exit the warriors den, "Ripmoon," he called, when his son joined him he continued, "Cinderfoot, Snowstep, and I are going to give Runningpaw and Silverpaw a fighting assessment, I want you to join us." The other four cats joined them, "Runningpaw, Silverpaw, it's time you were made warriors, you'll have a fighting assessment and the ceremony at dusk. Come on."

Ripmoon raced alongside Runningpaw, his best friend. Runningpaw mewed, "Race you to the Training Clearing."

"All cats of Clan Lunaris that are able to hunt, gather at the Moontree," Brightstar yowled. Once the Clan was all there he continued, "Snowstep, Cinderfoot, are you satisfied with your apprentices, Runningpaw and Silverpaw?" When the two nodded, he jumped down from the Moontree. "Then Silverpaw and Runningpaw, come forward." The two young cats obeyed, "I Star Bright, leader of Clan Lunaris, Clan of the Moon, call the Clan of Stars to look at these two apprentices. They have learned your code for the Clans and I command them to you as warriors. Runningpaw, Silverpaw, do you swear to obey the Code of Warriors and to serve this Clan even if it costs you your life?"

"I Swear," mewed Runningpaw

Silverpaw echoed, "I Swear,"

"Then from now on," Brightstar looked at Runningpaw, "you will be known as Runningriver," he turned to Silverpaw, "and you will be known as Silversky."

"Runningriver! Silversky!" the Clan mewed.

"Nightkit, Barkkit, Streamkit, Badgerkit, and Shorekit, come forward." Brightstar mewed. "Until they are warriors, these apprentices will be called Nightpaw, Barkpaw, Shorepaw, Streampaw, and Badgerpaw. Nightpaw, your mentor will be Lightningheart; Barkpaw, your mentor will be Saltfur; Sheepwool, you will mentor Shorekit; Elmtail, Streampaw will be your apprentice; and Badgerkit, your mentor will be Ripmoon."

The new apprentices touched noses with their mentors as the Clan called their names.

Badgerpaw mewed, "Can we see the beach forest now?"

Ripmoon shock his head, "Not tonight, Badgerpaw, it's too late. We'll go tomorrow after the dawn patrol leaves. For now, get settled in the apprentices den."

Sunlight steamed into the warriors den. Ripmoon raised his head sleepily, then he remembered, his first day as a mentor! He jumped up, disturbing Sandyshore, his and Runningriver's best friend.

"Hey, Ripmoon," Sandyshore mewed, "is it dawn?"

"Just about," Ripmoon replied.

The two warriors padded into the clearing, Streakingcomet behind them.

"Ripmoon, Sandyshore," the deputy greeted them, "Sandyshore, I want you for dawn patrol, get Cinderfoot and Strangeheart too." Streakingcomet then padded over to where Runningriver and Silversky were sitting on guard duty, new warriors always did guard duty on their first night as warriors. The orange tom said something to them, and then the new warriors walked into the warriors cave. Sandyshore went in as well to wake Cinderfoot and Strangeheart.

Ripmoon headed over to the apprentice's cave. "Badgerpaw!" he called.

The apprentice charged out of the cave. Badgerpaw was orange, like Streakingcomet, but he had a white/gray stripe down his spine, from his head to the tip of his tail.

"I'm going to show you the beach forest today, but let's eat first."

There was not much prey in the niche, only a couple of mice, a shrew, and two squirrels. Saltfur joined them with Barkpaw. "Ripmoon, how about we show Badgerpaw and Barkpaw the forest together?"

"Sure, Saltfur, but what about Sheepwool and Elmtail?" Ripmoon mewed.

Saltfur meowed, "My sister took Shorepaw with her on hunting patrol, Elmtail and Streampaw are with them."

The four cats headed out of camp. They headed to the beach first, then went to the Training Clearing. After that, Saltfur lead the way to the neutral territory that's between Lunaris and Solashon territory

Saltfur halted at a rock, "This is the edge of _our_ territory. Past this rock is neutral territory, which means that it does not solely belong to either Clan."

Ripmoon added, "The neutral area ends on the other side of the stream at the dead tree, which is the same distance from the steam as this rock. We are allowed as far as the dead tree, which marks the Clan Solashon border. But for now, you two should stay on our side of the stream, or if you are on the other side, near the stream."

As the four cats turned to leave Barkpaw mewed, "Can we see Place with Stones Numbered Two?"

Saltfur turned to the orangeish brown apprentice, "That's where we are going next." The white tom bounded downstream in the direction of the beach. Ripmoon and the two apprentices followed.

Suddenly Ripmoon stopped, "Mice," he hissed. "Badgerpaw, Barkpaw, watch carefully. This is how to catch a mouse." The gray warrior went into the hunters crouch, and crept forward. When he neared the mouse, he sprang, landed on the terrified creature, and killed in one bite. Ripmoon looked up, "There is another mouse over there," he pointed with is tail at the brambles a couple of badger lengths away. "Badgerpaw, care for a go?"

His apprentice nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah."

Ripmoon modeled the crouch for the young cat, "That's it; keep your weight on your hunches. And step lightly."

The orange apprentice stalked up to the brambles. He paused, then flashed out a paw as the mouse tried to run. The paw struck the mouse on the head, giving Badgerpaw time to kill it. He looked up proudly, the mouse in his jaws. A second mouse appeared in front of a nearby bush. Barkpaw saw it first, and moving as quickly as he could in the hunters crouch, he neared the bush. He lunged, the mouse noticed him moments too late, Barkpaw caught the mouse.

At this time, Saltfur was the only one who had not caught some prey. The white warrior moved on a couple steps. He scented the air, pretty soon he caught the scent of a squirrel. He looked up a nearby tree, the squirrel was on the tree's trunk, he could easily get it. Saltfur launched himself up the tree. He landed a little under the squirrel, who was so busy eating it didn't notice him. Saltfur pulled himself up a bit, then sank his teeth into the creature's tail, dragged it down. By the time Saltfur was on the forest floor again, the squirrel was limp.

Saltfur dropped his prey, "Bury your prey, then we can go to Twostones."

The cats buried their prey, then ran to the edge of a hollow.

Ripmoon lead the way down the slope. He stopped at the nearest boulder. "This is our stone; the one on the other side of the clearing is Clan Solashon's stone. You can always know which one is which by looking at the marks. Our stone has a moon scratched on it, Solashon's has a sun. The leader will cheek on the condition of the mark every other moon. If the scratch is fading, the leader will remark it."

Saltfur mewed, "We should head back to camp. We'll pause to pick up or prey on the way."

The four toms entered camp, each carrying his catch. Streakingcomet padded up to them. "Good, you brought some prey." He turned to Ripmoon, "Did Badgerpaw and Barkpaw catch those mice themselves?"

Saltfur nodded, "Ripmoon showed them the hunting crouch, but otherwise, yes."

Streakingcomet replied, "Good," his eyes were filled with pride, he turned to his sons, "Shorepaw and Streampaw already brought prey to the elders, so bring some prey to the nursery." Seeing their disappointment he added, "You can still eat your mice; how about bring Saltfur's squirrel and that vole over there?"

"Ok," Badgerpaw mewed; he grabbed the vole, and bounded to the nursery. Barkpaw followed with the squirrel.

The next morning Ripmoon padded out of the warriors den. He stretched, and headed to the apprentices den. "Badgerpaw!" he called, "wake up!."

Badgerpaw emerged from the den, "Good morning Ripmoon, what are we doing today?"

"Battle training in the Training Clearing. Then we may go hunting." His mentor replied.

Ripmoon led the way to Training Clearing, which was a mossy space enclosed by bushes and trees. It was large enough for two or three groups to be using it at a time. When they got to the clearing, Elmtail was already there, crouching in the middle of the clearing with Streampaw.

As Ripmoon was crouching next to him, Saltfur and Sheepwool arrived.

Elmtail stood up. "Today we're going to teach you some basic attack and defensive moves. To start with, try to get from one side of the clearing to the other. Your mentor will try to stop you." Elmtail moved to take a position facing Streampaw; Ripmoon did the same with Badgerpaw; as well as the other mentors.

Badgerpaw crouched, stalking forward. Ripmoon mirrored his crouch, hissing at his apprentice. Badgerpaw shifted his weight to his right feet, then lashed out a paw as Ripmoon copied. As Ripmoon recoiled from the paw, Badgerpaw raced past him on the other side. However, Ripmoon was faster, and leaped on him before the orange apprentice could go much farther.

"Very good, Badgerpaw," Ripmoon praised his apprentice, "Now let's go back over to the others."

The five apprentices and mentors met in the middle of the clearing. Saltfur stretched, and Sheepwool licked her paw while Elmtail stood up. The golden brown warrior motioned to Ripmoon, "Ripmoon and I will demonstrate a fighting technique. The goal is to unbalance your opponent. This way, you have a better chance of not getting injured while attacking." Elmtail nodded to Ripmoon. They both crouched, hissing softly and circling each other. Then Ripmoon slid by Elmtail, knocking the golden warrior's legs out from underneath him. Before Elmtail could get his balance back, Ripmoon struck his back, making Elmtail gasp as air was knock out of him. Ripmoon backed off and turned to the others, "When your opponent is unbalanced, take the opportunity to attack. It could decide the battle."

Sheepwool mewed, "There is another way. Saltfur?" The siblings stood up and couched where Elmtail and Ripmoon had demonstrated. After a moment of scratching with sheathed claws, Sheepwool slid under her brother's belly, and hit his back legs to the side. Before he could retaliate, she had cleared his belly and was standing over him, paw on his neck. Saltfur grinned up at his sister, "Guess I lost." He mewed softly He added louder. "If you want to go under the belly, you need to be fast. Otherwise, you can get trapped and injured. Now, pair up and practice this move."

Sheepwool took over, "Badgerpaw with Shorepaw; Streampaw with Barkpaw. Try to unbalance the other in any way you can. Begin!"

Badgerpaw hissed, and crept toward Shorepaw, who hissed back. Badgerpaw hit Shorepaw on the head, the gray and brown tom backed up a step. A heartbeat later, Shorepaw lifted his paw to strike. As his paw fell, Badgerpaw dived beneath his brother nipping Shorepaw's belly and exploded upwards, tossing Shorepaw a few fox-lengths away.

Sheepwool saw Badgerpaw's move, and called Ripmoon's attention to it. She mewed, "Badgerpaw, your jump was excellent. And Shorepaw, good clawing action."

Ripmoon added, "Also, the jump was timed very well, however, that move may not work on a warrior much heavier than you. Shorepaw, now you try to unbalance Badgerpaw."

While the two apprentices fought again, Ripmoon watched Barkpaw and Streampaw's mock fight. Barkpaw had hit Streampaw hard on a back leg, but the she-cat stayed solid. Again Barkpaw hit, but Streampaw dodged. Then, she leaped over the surprised apprentice, and attacked him from the back. Soon, Streampaw's paw was on Barkpaw's neck. Streampaw glanced up at Elmtail, hopping she had gotten it right. When her mentor nodded, she relaxed, letting Barkpaw up. Ripmoon padded back over to Badgerpaw and Shorepaw. Shorepaw clawed Badgerpaw's muzzle, and the orange apprentice recoiled. Then Badgerpaw reared up on his hind legs, clawing at Shorepaw. Shorepaw ducked, leaving Badgerpaw's paws flailing in midair. The gray and brown apprentice lunged, claws out, for Badgerpaw's hind legs. Badgerpaw fell, Shorepaw had barely enough time to get out before his brother landed on top of him.

Barkpaw was now trying to unbalance Streampaw. She wasn't making it easy for him at all, Streampaw would dodge every attack and come up behind him, so Barkpaw kept having to turn around. Finally, Streampaw dodged too late, Barkpaw jumped on top of her, then pummeled her with his claws. She rolled, hoping to crush Barkpaw with her wait. However, he jumped off, leaving her on her back with her belly exposed. Barkpaw sat between her legs to hold her down and pawed at her belly. Elmtail praised them, "Good job, you two. Streampaw, your strategy was great, just be a bit quicker. And Barkpaw, good ideas."

Saltfur padded over, "It's time we went back to camp. We can hunt on the way." The white warrior led the way out of the clearing. Soon, Streampaw stopped, " Vole," she hissed, pointing with her tail to a pile of bracken. Elmtail nodded to her, indicating for her to try and catch it. The apprentice slid into the hunting crouch, stealthy placing one paw forward, her wait on her haunches. When she was a few tail-lengths away, Streampaw leaped, trapping the vole between her claws she dealt the death bite. Streampaw picked up her prey proudly at padded back to the others. The group continued toward camp, but stopped in often to hunt. Ripmoon had caught a pidgin and a mouse; Badgerpaw had a squirrel almost as big as he was; Shorepaw had found a shrew; Saltfur as well, plus a blackbird. Sheepwool and Barkpaw had each found a mouse, Sheepwool also catching a vole; and Elmtail caught a rabbit. They carried their prey to camp, adding it to the well stocked pile of prey.

Elmtail mewed, "Take fresh-kill to the elders and nursery. I heard that Shiningwater is in there now expecting Strangeheart's kits." As the apprentices raced away, Elmtail added, "we need to stock the tunnel, who wants to come?"

"I will," Ripmoon mewed, "we should also take some to Lightningheart too."

The two toms grabbed a large mouthful of prey, first talking a piece to the medicine cat's den. They entered the tunnel from that entrance, placing some prey on the nearest pile, then walking around to the other small piles in the tunnel. The two also took out any prey that was a bit old, it would rot soon. They placed the old prey on a pile next to the main one. If cats did not eat it within two or three days, they would have to bury it. Ripmoon and Elmtail each took a small piece from both piles. That way, the old food would be used but they would still get the flavor of fresh prey. Saltfur and Sheepwool followed suit, as did many other warriors.

Brightstar the nursery, "Your apprentices hunted well. How did they do during battle training?" he asked.

"Well," Ripmoon replied, "They were all able to unbalance their opponent, and were able to put up a good fight."

Saltfur added, "They also had good strategies, especially Streampaw."

Streakingcomet heard Saltfur's comment, he padded over and mewed, "That is very good." The deputy's eyes glowed with pride. "I'm glad they are doing so well."

Brightstar mewed, "Speaking of apprentices, Cometkit and Shadowkit are almost ready, and Lightningheart thinks Shiningwater has at least two or three kits. They will also need mentors. I was wondering if you, Streakingcomet, would be willing to take on an apprentice sometime soon."

"Of course, Brightstar," Streakingcomet nodded, "I can take on an apprentice."

"Good. Do you think Sandyshore will be ready for an apprentice soon?" Brightstar meowed.

Streakingcomet replied, "Yes, he would be a good mentor." Pride was in his voice as he spoke of his former apprentice."

Brightstar nodded, and picked a mouse from both piles. He settled down to eat under the Moontree. After he finished, he went back to the nursery.

Ripmoon padded over to the apprentices den, "You need to clear out the old bedding and fetch fresh moss."

The apprentices nodded. Streampaw and Barkpaw went to get clean out the old moss, while Badgerpaw and Shorepaw raced off to gather fresh moss. Soon they returned, carrying a large load of moss to the elders den in the tree trunk. They joined Streampaw and Barkpaw and spread the

The next morning, Cinderfoot woke Ripmoon, "Wake up! Dawn patrol." When Ripmoon stood up and stretched Cinderfoot mewed, "get Badgerpaw." and moved on to wake Blueheart.

Ripmoon padded out of the warriors den and over to the apprentices den. He poked his head in. "Badgerpaw!" he mewed, "dawn patrol, get up."

Badgerpaw sleepily opened his eyes. He got up and stumbled out of the den. "Eh? Wha?" he mumbled.

"Dawn patrol. Get something to eat." Ripmoon repeated.

At that, Badgerpaw become alert. "Okay!" he mewed cheerfully.

After they ate, the dawn patrol consisting of Cinderfoot, Ripmoon, Badgerpaw, Blueheart, and Runningriver left camp. The patrol went first to the border with Clan Solashon.

"Badgerpaw," Runningriver mewed, "watch how to renew the scent marks."

Runningriver and Blueheart renewed the marks on every tree along the border. When they had finished, the five cats raced off to the other borders. They were at the border near some hills when Badgerpaw halted, "Ripmoon, what is that scent?" the orange apprentice asked.

Ripmoon sniffed the air; he exchanged a worried glance with Cinderfoot, then mewed, "its fox."

Badgerpaw inhaled in disbelief, "A fox?"

Cinderfoot nodded, "Yes, they are dangerous to kits, queens, and even warriors." Cinderfoot looked around at the rest of the patrol. "We'll follow the scent and see where it lives. Brightstar will want to deal with this fox." Cinderfoot locked gazes with Ripmoon, "We will not attack the fox now if we can help it. Understand?"

The cats nodded, Ripmoon mewed, "Badgerpaw, let's see if you can track the scent."

Badgerpaw jumped with excitement, he was going to lead the patrol! He walked up to Ripmoon and but his nose near the ground, "It went this way!" Badgerpaw pointed with his tail, his voice going high in his excitement. He padded forward, until he was at the foot of a hill. Badgerpaw raised his head, "I think I lost the scent." Badgerpaw crouched, crestfallen."

Blueheart put her noise in the air, "Umm, I can still smell the fox stink. But where is it?"

All of a sudden a low growl sounded from behind them. A dog fox exited the woods, snarling furiously. A female followed him out into the open, also growling at the cats. Behind the female were two cubs, the female cub looked old enough to do some damage , the male cub was still very young, but seemed to be able to fight a bit. The dog fox glanced around at the cats. He yowled, as if summoning more. His eyes locked on Badgerpaw, leaping forward to the apprentice, obviously sighting the easiest meal.

Ripmoon darted in and pushed his apprentice out of the way. "Badgerpaw! Get back to camp. Tell Brighstar to come. Now!" Ripmoon yowled.

"But…but…you….your…"

"Now! Badgerpaw!" Ripmoon snarled, "Go. We _need _help, and you're the only one who can get it." Ripmoon leaped at the dog fox, there was no way to avoid a fight now.

Badgerpaw was frozen, horrorstruck, as his mentor attacked the fox.

"Badgerpaw! GO!" Ripmoon yowled again.

Badgerpaw took off toward camp, hoping he would be fast enough to get help before anycat died. He had heard what happen to Nightrain, his father's brother had been killed by a fox. So he knew the danger foxes posed to warriors. He also knew that Ripmoon had been the one to kill that fox a moon later. Badgerpaw forced himself to go faster.

Ripmoon clawed at the dog fox's muzzle, distracting it while Runningriver crept up behind it. Runningriver was about to leap onto the fox's back when he stiffened.

"There are more coming!" the brown and white warrior yowled.


End file.
